


Connor’s New Room

by amyzach98



Category: detroit become human
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyzach98/pseuds/amyzach98
Summary: Connor has been living with Hank for quite awhile, so Hank decides to give Connor Cole’s old room.





	Connor’s New Room

Hank sat on Cole’s bed letting his body sink into the mattress.

“I miss you Cole... I love you so much. For the past three years I’ve be wanting to see you, to hold you in my arms. I wanted to be with you again...but I can’t die, not yet. I don’t want to die anymore, because I need to stay here with Connor. I just... want you to know that your dad’s gonna be okay and I’ll see you again someday.” Hank sighs and rubs his hand down his face. He takes a moment to breathe then continues talking.

“I think you would have really liked Connor, he’s goofy and sweet. He’s saved my life. He deserves so much...He needs his own space so I’m giving him you’re room.”

Connor has been sleeping on Hank’s couch for six months so he figured it’s time for Connor to have his own room. Connor had managed to worm his way into Hank’s heart and Hank couldn’t be more grateful. Which is why Hank is standing against the grief that has pierced his soul and left a gaping hole. Connor had given Hank a reason to keep living, so Hank is giving back to the android.

Hank slowly pushed himself off the bed and begins collecting Coles belongs into boxes and bags. Hank has ordered a bed for Connor, along with a desk, bookshelf, and dresser for Connors wardrobe.

Hank had taken Connor out shopping awhile back. Connor insisted that Hank didn’t have to buy him anything, but the lieutenant had insisted. It took a good portion of the morning to move all of Cole’s furniture and toys into the garage. Connor’s currently at New Jericho, Hank had asked Markus to entertain Connor so the room could be a surprise. Connor was hesitant to stay at New Jericho, Hank had tried questioning Connor about his unease around Markus, but the kid was stubborn and refused to open up. Hank dropped the conversation at the time, he figures Connor will open up when he’s ready. Hank spends the rest of the day cleaning up and putting in all the new furniture.

When he’s finished he cooks one of the healthy recipes Connor gave him. When he’s done cooking he receives a message from Connor Taking a car home.

_ I will be home in 20 minutes_

Hank puts his phone down with a smile. He is excited to show Connor his new room. Hank waits for Connor on the couch,Sumo starts whining.

“Relax Sumo he’ll be home soon.” Hank runs his hand through Sumo thick fur. Hank is pleased that Sumo seems to really love the android. Connor of course returns that love with belly rubs, treats, and lots of walks. Suddenly Sumo starts barking, indicating Connors arrival. Hank gets up with grunt and opens the door.

“Hello Hank.” Connor says with a smile as he settles into the house. Sumo trots over and demands attention, which Connor is more than happy to give.

“I think Sumo loves you more than he loves me, traitor.” Hank moves next to Sumo and pets him as well.

“He’s a good boy.” Connor states with a grin.

“Have you already eaten? I can c-“ Hank cuts Connor off.

“Yup already had a bite to eat, and don’t you give me a lecture! I made one of the meals you suggested.” Connor stares at the Lieutenant for a moment than smirks.

“So I’m finally rubbing off on you. I think we should incorporate at lease some time at the gym- “

“Nope I’m already eating all you green crap I’m not going to the gym. Not happenin kid.” Hank crossed his arms over his chest and puts on a serious expression.

“I guess I’ll just have to keep trying to convince you otherwise.”

“Yah know you really are a smartass sometimes.”

“So I’ve been told.” Hank couldn’t help but laugh, Connor really is something. Hank put his hand on Connors shoulder and began directing him to his new room.

“I got a surprise for you Connor, I think you’ll really like it.” Hank grinned as they stopped in front of the bedroom door.

“You didn’t have to.”

“I did, trust me it’s something you need... you deserve.” Hank reached out and opened the door. Connor’s looked shocked as he saw the decorated room. Over the bed there were letters mounted to the wall that spelled Connor’s name along with pictures of Connor, Hank and Sumo. The bookshelf was filled with detective novels including Sherlock Holmes and in the right corner of the room there’s a desk and lamp. Connor was overwhelmed, he never anticipated that Hank would give him Cole’s bedroom let alone put so much effort into decorating it.

“Hank- this is amazing. I can tell you put a lot of thought into decorating, I couldn’t ask for a better present. Thank you.” If Connor could blush he would be doing so now.

“I’m glad you like it, son.” Hank smiled and pulled Connor into a hug. Connor returned the embrace, hugging Hank was the best feeling in the world. Hank pulled away but kept his right hand on Connors shoulder.

“Come on kid let’s go watch some late night tv.” Hank guided Connor to the couch. Connor sat down and placed his head on Hank’s shoulder, Hank was surprised at first but settled quickly. Hank marvelled at how much he cared for Connor and how Connor placed so much trust in him. Hank smiled softly,

“I am so lucky to have you around Connor.” Connor removed his head from Hank’s shoulder and looked at the Lieutenant. 

“I am lucky too, thank you Hank. You’ve done so much for me. I don’t know if I could ever replay you.”

“Don’t gotta repay me for nothin.” Hank smiled warmly and ruffled Connor’s hair. The pair spent the night watching old detective movies and petting their large Saint Bernard. It was a peaceful evening for the Anderson family.


End file.
